Chapter 12.5 Mahiro and Nichiasa
MAHIRO AND NICHIASA OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 12.5 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとニチアサ (Mahiro To Nichiasa) ( Story Note---" Nichiasa Kid's Time" is a TV time slot that starts every Sunday morning and shows anime such as Precure ) Previously Mahiro is slowly 'coming out of her shell'. She was able, more or less, to go shopping at the grocery store. Soon thereafter, she was able to be by herself, more or less, all day and night while Mihari was away at a scientific conference. As Mahiro becomes more and more self-confident in various situations and circumstances, will her less-then-desirable ingrained male traits be discarded and replaced with more congenial and affable female traits ? This Chapter's Story One Sunday morning, Mahiro is 'happy as a clam' ! Mihari finds her in this state watching Nichiasa on her personal computer monitor. Mihari remarks, somewhat affable, that Mahiro is just like a little girl. Quite taken aback, Mahiro loudly defends her interest in Precure ! And furthermore, she has decided to watch the whole anime starting from the first episode of the first series ! Mihari tactfully and prudently takes her exit. As time goes by, Mahiro becomes even more involved with the adventures of the Precure anime girls. " It's so pure ! ", she tells herself. And the Henshins ( transformation sequences ), along with the battle maiden posturing and posing, is really very nice ! " Cura Arrow !!! " , shouts Mahiro as she leaps to her feet. Mihari looks in from the doorway to see what the commotion is all about. But Mahiro takes no note, as she continues to gather her energy--- " Cura Lily !!! ", " So Cool !!! " ', belts out Mahiro ! With the action coming hot and heavy, Mahiro just happens to catch a glance of herself in her full length mirror in her room ( See Chapter 2 ). " Not bad, not bad at all ", is the current assessment that flows through Mahiro's excitable and highly charged mind. Miahri silently and quietly observes all that is happening. At the next climax, Mihari joins the fun by loudy proclaiming--- '" Geez ! Ahh ! You got meeeeeeee !!!!!!! " Mahiro is thunderstruck ! She implores Mihari to--- " STOP IT !!! PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING " !!! Chapter Lookback Nichiasa is a TV time slot that has TV shows such as tokusatsu (aka "the Power Rangers genre") and other shows for kids. The Punicura mentioned in this chapter is a reference to Pretty Cure, a kid's anime series in the Nichiasa time slot that's also known simply as PreCure. The two Punicura characters in this chapter resemble Cure White and Cure Black, the two protagonists of the first Pretty Cure season called Futari wa Pretty Cure. Manga Fan's Commentary on This Chapter Japanese to English Translator of My Brother is Done For manga : I personally consider this to be a very poorly handled and unnecessary section but okay. Admin of My Brother is Done For English language Wiki: The Admin thought it was a good idea at the time ! ( Much thanks to Lost the Game for making this chapter possible ! ---''Admin'' ) Category:Chapters